Memoirs of Spring and Winter
by kitty-goes-meow42
Summary: KagSess. Pretty much drabbles about my alltime favorite pairing! First is a sad oneshot of kags and sess. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine but belong to the author of Inuyasha. Obviously "You're Beautiful" is not mine, and belongs to James Blunt.

_My life is brilliant_

He walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, every once in a while checking his platinum watch on his wrist.

"I'm going to be late," he mumbled to himself.

This man, with silver hair and golden eyes, went by the name of Taisho, Sesshoumaru. One of the richest men in Japan, Sesshoumaru owned of course the inherited company, Taisho Corp. plus many other companies.

A cold gust of wind swept across his face as he was urged to pull his coat tighter around his body as it already was. Lots of female glances took his way. Of course there would be many lusted glances. He was Japan's most successful, and 'sexiest' bachelor. Smiling in spite of himself, he remembered the article that she showed him while she was still working at his company. He would have smirked seeing the wife of some glaring other throwing appreciative looks at him, but he didn't. He was too busy running. She was going without him if he didn't.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

"Hey Sesshou!" a blue-eyed girl called out to him. He only nodded in response as he entered the rain. He made it just on time. Freezing, a little bit bout sneezing, and all.

He was cold. There was no doubt about it as he felt the sudden change of temperature in the train. Shivering, he pulled out his gloves from his coat. Berating himself for forgetting to put him on in the first place, he only nodded unconsciously as she started talking. Sudden warmth engulfed his hand as a slight smile reached his features.

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

He then turned to the girl and just gazed at her. Still he nodded whenever she seemed like she was asking him something to see if he was paying attention, but in truth he wasn't. Her seraphic face appeared peaked from the frigid weather, but there was a radiant glow on her features. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold weather outside. Her lips were a bit pale, but that Sesshoumaru didn't care.

Her raven black hair, seemingly being lit by moonlight was hung loose giving her a carefree expression. Something, he knew he wanted to be… and how he wanted her to be.

"Sesshou?" the girl asked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call this Sesshoumaru, Sesshou, miko?" he said in a teasing tone as he saw her get all ruffled.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me miko, Sesshou…maru?" she said with a taunting smile on her face.

_She smiled at me on a subway_

"What?" he asked in an innocent tone, "Are you not the beautiful shrine maiden I see everyday while I pass by?"

Sudden red tinged her cheeks, as an instant surge of pride rushed through him.

_She was with another man_

"Well it's obvious you would pass by. You had to drive Inu often and Rin always wanted to play with Shippou," she winked as his sudden happiness took a turn.

"I don't see what you see in my half-brother," he growled.

She shook her head and laughed it off. She always saw it as some petty sibling rivalry, and maybe part of it was, but it was deeper than that. It always was deeper than that… at least always was every since Sesshoumaru first laid his eyes on her.

_But I wont lose no sleep on that_

_Cause I've got a plan_

Kagome never really did understand Inuyasha's "past" ties with Kikyou. She never really understood that Inuyasha was using her. That she was only a replica to him, because of her alleged 'resemblance' to Kikyou. Of course she would figure it out soon enough. After all, her best friend Sango knew.

'I needn't worry myself with that… she will find out of Inuyasha's unfaithfulness soon enough…' he thought. Kagome's thoughts snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Besides," Kagome continued, "I'm not that pretty anyway," she said to him with a tinge of sadness in her sapphire pools making Sesshoumaru want to tell her the darkest secret he kept in his iced heart.

_You're beautiful_

How he wanted to correct her, hold her… tell her that Inuyasha wasn't worth it. He looked at Kagome once more and told her.

"Of course you're not pretty Kagome," he said quietly. Kagome never noticed as she heard her cell phone ringing.

He would have been blind not to see the joy that took her features when she saw who was calling. Inside, he became angry, yet didn't show it. He never showed those feelings, with a few exceptions to those few smiles he gave to Kagome. She was the only one to see them… and maybe that's why he wanted her.

She made him smile. She made him laugh. Most of all, she made him happy. That was it. But he was a master at hiding at feelings.

He could lie to his father and his father wouldn't be able to detect his truth from a lie because his face looked the same. He could look into one of his client's most intimidating face and be expressionless, because he had mastered the art of not showing anything… just blank.

He could make it seem like he didn't care about things, when he did… when he truly honestly did. And maybe, just maybe, that's what made him lose her in the first place.

"Wait a minute Sesshoumaru… it's Inuyasha," she giggled and he nodded in mock understanding. Of course, Kagome being Kagome, she never noticed.

_You're beautiful_

"You're not pretty… you're beautiful," he told himself more than her, since she was too busy talking to Inuyasha.

She was criticizing herself again. How she wasn't as good as Kikyou, as beautiful as Kikyou, as talented as Kikyou, just like Kikyou. He knew that was what they were talking about again, when Kagome's voice got more defensive… higher… yet weaker.

_You're beautiful_

_It's true_

Of course she wasn't though. She was Kagome. Kagome was better than Kikyou, more enchanting and innocent as Kikyou. Kagome do other things Kikyou couldn't do. But Inuyasha couldn't see that. Kagome, herself, couldn't see that. She couldn't see the things he could see. Because of that, Sesshoumaru wanted to pummel his half-brother's face in, because Kagome just didn't seem happy anymore.

Kagome's exuberant mood died a few seconds before their phone call ended. He already knew what it was about. There was no need to ask.

"You're better than what that woman could ever be," he told her with no expression and turned to look through the windows before he could see her reaction, too afraid that she'd think he was kidding around with her again… and ask him if he was serious.

Maybe, just maybe, if he just saw he would have tried once more to get her back. All he needed to do was try just once to show that he did care, and she would have been his.

But he didn't, and just like any other tragic love story, she didn't become his.

_I saw your face_

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

He turned back to see her features, missing that little maybe-love shining in her eyes… and missing the disappointment in her features to see that he caught his attention elsewhere.

_Yeah she caught my eye_

_As I walked on by_

A few months later, was their wedding.

'Their lovely, bloody, wedding…' a random thought went around. But it wasn't Sesshoumaru's wedding. It was Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding.

He was the best man. Inuyasha must've been laughing at him when he told him Kagome said yes. He actually wasn't supposed to be the best man actually… that lecher was supposed to be. But Kagome's option for the maid of honor was Sango, Miroku's wife, but she was badly pregnant. You could see the huge bump at her stomach and from Sango's face you could see that she was having trouble walking.

So Kagome told Inuyasha that she would choose the best man and he would choose the maid of honor. It was no surprise that Inuyasha would pick Kikyou. It was just a surprise that Kagome chose him.

Because Kagome chose him, he told himself to behave when he was walking down the aisle with Kikyou, and told himself to not rip her head off when he saw her exchange a lusty glance that was gladly returned by the groom.

Each word spoken in that wedding seemed like a dagger, stabbing him all over. Yet again, the emotionless mask remained on. His last chance of getting her that day was lost, when he missed her longing glance at him. It was soon replaced with sadness when she turned to look at her future husband.

Love stories just seem so sad whenever the girl expects her man to save her from her worst decision of her life. But Sesshoumaru was just not brave enough. Not brave enough to risk rejection.

And now he was at their reception, with Kagome dancing with other bridesmaids and guests, at the same time looking for Inuyasha.

If only she saw Inuyasha having tongue-hockey with Kikyou. But she didn't. Just like any girl in the love story. But usually she leaves that unfaithful man for the man that truly loved her.

_She could see from my face_

_That I was fucking high_

Sesshoumaru drank up another glass of wine as he stood up.

"Where you goin' Taisho?" One of Inuyasha's guests, Kouga, asked with a sloppy smile.

"I'm leaving," he said in the most controlled voice he had. He had enough with being in a celebration that he never wanted to take part in.

But maybe it was because he was in a celebration that he wished he were the one that married Kagome…

…Not his no good cheating bastard of a brother.

"Sesshou!" Kagome called out from the group of girls surrounding her consisting of Kagura, Ayame, Kanna, and some other girls he never took the time to remember the names of.

She saw him about to leave and she could tell he was drunk.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment that'll last till the end_

He ignored her call, hoping that she would forget about him and stop making him feel the pain of seeing a ring on her hand.

"SESSHOU!" she yelled louder, when she was closer to him, and it was only when something tugged at his arm did he stop.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked above the loud music playing.

'What is he trying to do? He can't go because he's too drunk to drive!' she thought with concern and anger at his idiocy.

"You're beautiful," he said in a straight voice, though he was not in the right mind. He would never get her anyway.

"You were always beautiful to me Kagome, and I love you…" he said with a thinned smile as he walked away from her.

Kagome was too shocked to tell him that he couldn't go because he was too drunk, or come after him. He told her he loved her… on her wedding night! All this time, she was giving him chances to stop her from getting married… and now it was too late.

"Hey Kaggs," muscled arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned around to see her husband with mussed up hair…

"I've only had one dance with my wife this night, and I expected at least more," he winked as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Kagome finally registered the events in her mind. She pulled away from Inuyasha, and ran after Sesshoumaru.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

Sesshoumaru got into his sleek black car and turned on his engine. His world was going all blurred and he knew it wasn't safe to go driving. He didn't care. He just thought about the blue-eyed woman he loved.

_You're beautiful_

_It's true_

She was breathtaking in her wedding dress. It looked stunning in her, the white gown and all. It was a plain white gown with no sleeves, and nothing holding up the dress. The fabric clung onto her beautiful form that every muscle she used to walk down that aisle could be seen.

Her beautiful eyes seemed to have reflected the baby blue of the sky. They were happy.

_There must be an angel_

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

"SESSHOUMARU!" she called out as she saw him beginning to drive away. Thankfully, his window was rolled down and she saw him look out and glance at her.

She smiled in relief that she caught him. Her thoughts revolved around him. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back. Maybe it wasn't too late for them to be together.

She loved him, damnit! She realized just how much after what he said, and she picked picked up as much of the gown as she could hold so she could have an easier time moving.

_But its time to face the truth_

Running, she tried to reach his car. But just because he glanced at her didn't mean he actually…

Sesshoumaru's world was too fuzzy to think correctly. When he saw Kagome's smile there was a part of him that told him to wait for her. That part of him forgot he was in the car… and forgot that he had to press the brake.

As she was running his car lurched forward right into the path of a speeding truck. He saw Kagome's smile turn into a look of sheer terror as he felt his body get thrown into the air and his head hit the steering wheel.

Everything was red at first in the first few seconds. After that there was nothing.

_I will never be with you_

Nobody remembered that day as the day Kagome and Inuyasha were married… it was remembered as the day Sesshoumaru died.

R&R PLEASE! This is my very first Sess/Kag one-shot so pleeeeeeeeeaaaase give me long reviews or maybe some stuff on constructive criticism. I apologize for my grammar too! I highly appreciate reviews, but no flames please!

'aphros'

P.S. I'm probably gonna make this a drabble so give me ideas or songs to make up more!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's a beautiful song… that is also sadly not mine. I bring to you, "You and Me," by Lifehouse.

_  
What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
_

A groan echoed the room as a young woman lifted her head from a wooden desk with a stack of paperwork to her right. Her lamp was still on as she leaned back with the support of the back her chair she was sitting on… and later sleeping on. Her eyelids closed as her body let out a tired yawn, afterwards her eyes fluttering open. Looking from the corner of her right eye, she jumped from her seat pushing her chair back, as she started panicking.

"Oh crap!! Sesshoumaru's going to kill me!!!" The alarm clock to her right blinked the numbers 7:59. Sesshoumaru was expecting her at 8:15. The dog demon always deemed it important to be at a place at the time stated.

_I can't keep up  
And I can't back down_

After taking a quick shower and dressing, she ran through her apartment stuffing the paperwork into her briefcase while grabbing her car keys on the navy sofa right next to the door.

'I have to hurry… or Sesshoumaru will be very, very disappointed in me,' she thought to herself, almost stopping at the thought that she cared whatever that bastard thought about her.

Shaking her head muttering it was not the right place, or right time, to be complaining when that same bastard had given her a job, she sprinted down the steps of the building remembering to lock her front door. She was too much in a hurry to wait for the elevator. Lucky for her, she only lived on the 2nd floor of the 64 story building.

_  
I've been losing so much time_

She finished her quest in the feudal era when she was 18… and because she was absent for practically 2 whole years during her high school years, she obviously couldn't get into college. Her friends in her current time left her behind. But then, she never expected them to wait for her forever.

It was never clear whether a tall silver-haired man knocking at the family shrine door with an offer to give her a job was a curse or a miracle. Part of her was hoping for a normal life again, while the other was suffering because she was so used to the danger at every corner. After 500 years of last seeing her friends, Sesshoumaru had stayed the same, still sustaining his cold demeanor. Despite the fact that they established a truce to defeat Naraku, he still seemed that he harbored a grudge against humans. However, being a lord and refusing to leave his lands, he mingled in with them. Sesshoumaru Taisho, they called him, the owner of Taisho Corp: the most successful business ever constructed.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

As soon as Kagome fixed the Shikon Jewel, she was thrusted back into her time. It was as simple as that. The well never worked for her ever again. Sesshoumaru informed her on that fateful day he came knocking at her door that Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had a large family. Being human, they died. Shippou, being cared for under Sesshoumaru until he chose a mate. He died protecting his hanyou child during the times where humans started a mass genocide of youkai.

_With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose_

Inuyasha, soon after the disappearance of Kagome, decided to join Kikyou in hell. She asked him why he was telling her this at first, though she was curious she thought it rude to ask. He only answered that she deserved to know. A realization swept over her as her mind just processed that he was the only one left in their makeshift group still surviving today. She had lost everything. He did too.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! I am very sorry that I am late-" Kagome bowed low with her ebony bangs shielding her eyes, waiting for the cutting tone telling her that he was disappointed. She did not know why, but everytime he said so she was reminded of Inuyasha… always telling her he wasn't good enough.

When no response came, Kagome looked up and was shocked as she saw the Taiyoukai leaning back on his leather seat with his eyes closes. He was sleeping… and his face showed signs of weariness. Never had she seen him looking so old. Yes he looked as young as he did when she first met him… with him trying to kill Inuyasha… but right now he looked so worn. From everything.

_And I don't know why_

Her body acted of its own accord, and her mind was screaming at her to stop and not come any closer to the danger in front of them… but her lonely heart refused to. Her only link back to the past was hurting. She could see it from his pained expression that he was stressed.

When she finally reached him, she laid her petite hand on his left cheek, and carressed it gently. His body relaxed. Cocking her head to the side, she realized that from this angle, Sesshoumaru was very beautiful. She could not deny it. He was all she had.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

Her other hand went through his silver locks without getting snagged onto a lock. Were she in any other mood other than sentimental, she would have cursed him that he had better hair than her. However, she was in a sentimental mood, and right now getting her… boss… as comfortable as possible was her priority. She owed him that.

_All of the things that I want to say_

"Kagome," he said slowly while they were eating a dinner in silence.

Her presence was very, soothing, in the building. She aided him as often as possible, and was suprisingly very supportive and complying to whatever he said. But then, he did give her a life that was destroyed because of the Feudal Era.

It was now a year since she had worked as his personal secratery and he thought it only necessary he treat her to a dinner after he overworked her with large amounts of paperwork. It was only a week before Christmas. Many employees had a vacation, and Kagome said she didn't mind. She fainted from lack of sleep. He worried for her health. He tried to ignore any other reason besides that.

_Just aren't coming out right  
_

"Hm?" She said smiling at him with mirth in her eyes.

It has now been two years since they've been in each other's presence. The candlelit dinner caused her features to glow, he realized, as he found it so tempting to just lose himself in her gaze. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, ever since he asked her that morning if she would like to have a dinner with him. He asked her. Not demanded her. In Sesshoumaru terms, it was a date.

"Would you accompany me to dinner again tomorrow?" he said in an indifferent voice, but he knew she understood as her cheeks grew pinker and she nodded.

"I would love that, Sesshoumaru-sama."

_I'm tripping inwards_

She nibbled at her lower lip as she visited her family shrine asking her mother if she owned any semi-formal black dresses. For the past few months, Sesshoumaru and herself were having dinners together practically every night, and she was starting to feel embarassed for wearing several dresses over and over again.

She checked the dress she tried on in the mirror in front of her as she gave a dazzling smile at the chance that she found perfectly beautiful dresses in a place she hadn't visited in months. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror again, she wondered why she was so uptight about what she wore. Never had she before…

"Ah!" she cried out in frustration. When had she started caring so much?

Her body kneeled down and rested on the wooden floor. When did she start seeing Sesshoumaru as something more than a link to her past?

The door to the room Kagome was in was halfway open, revealing her mother on the other side. Kun-Loon shook her head with a knowing smile, thanking kami that Kagome had moved on… to a man that could support her and love her.

_  
You got my head spinning  
_

It has been five years since they both met. On the third year they started dating, casually of course, but dating nonetheless. He loved her. She loved him. They just didn't admit yet.

_I don't know where to go from here_

He already asked her to move into his apartment. They already had started being more familiar with each other… first starting with light chaste pecks on the cheeks to passionate needier kisses on the sofa. They even shared the same bed! He was a youkai. She was a miko. Many years ago, he would have been disgusted. However, as years passed and Rin died from old age… he became lonely.

He needed her. But he didn't know what to do to make sure she wouldn't leave. She was only human. They all eventually do.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

She was having a nightmare. She's been having a lot lately, and it was worrying Sesshoumaru out of his mind. He regained his other arm, having more than 500 years to grow it back, therefore pulling Kagome into his embrace and rocked her gently.

_With nothing to do_

Her body stopped moving as it relaxed onto his own, and a phrase he never thought he would hear came through her lips. If he weren't youkai, he would have never heard it.

"I… love you… Sesshoumaru." A ghost of a smile swept over his face, as he kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek.

_Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He was staring at her the whole morning as she was preparing breakfast. It unnerved her. No matter how long they've been together, she still couldn't help but feel nervous whenever he did that. While he was the inu youkai of perfection… she was only a flawed untrained miko. Everyday she was afraid he would get tired of her and walk out of her life. No matter what he would outlive her anyway, and leave her… but it didn't seem to matter.

She fell in love with him already as it is.

_There's something about you now_

Ever since that fateful night, he was trying to tell her the words she was obviously waiting to hear everynight when she kissed him goodnight. Everytime he started…

"Kagome…"

"Yeah…?"

"I…" he saw this gleam in her eyes as her face remained calm. She knows he's going to say it.

"… was cordially invited to a partner's dinner banquet, so you would need to buy a new dress." He ended up saying, as a flicker of sadness overcame her eyes before she teased him saying he should come with her. He only huffed out that her being female, would know what dress would be appropriate for the occasion. Of course, he was only trying to defend himself.

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

He watched her while she slept again, in his arms. He couldn't help it. The way her ebony hair framed her face, her lashes fanning out… or the way her lips would move murmuring amusing secrets in the middle of the night. She was so kind hearted. She was so caring…

… and she was his. His beautiful miko.

_  
Everything she does is right_

They were eating dinner at the same restaurant that they first had dinner in on that day she collapsed. They hadn't eaten there in forever.

"I love you." It slipped from his lips as he watched her extremely happy chattering on about one of his female employees getting engaged. Her blue eyes widened in shock as they stared deeply into his golden ones.

"I love you too." She said with utmost sincerity.

_You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do_

"Kagome get back to work," he barked from behind his office door as he again heard Kagome chatting to another one of his female employees about their engagement.

The two females merely giggled and went back to sorting the paperwork on Kagome's desk. Sesshoumaru sighed. It was like any other day…

_Nothing to lose_

A smile was always on her face, she knew, and it grew bigger as her mother and other friends at the business planned her wedding.

"Sessh, can it be at the family shrine? And the reception be at one of your hotels you just recently bought?" she said with a smirk tossing a glance at him. He just nodded indifferently.

One of the women helping her plan the wedding told her that she thought he was going to be a terrible husband… being so… emotionally closed off from the rest of the world. Kagome held back a laugh in response, and just shook her head. Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru. He was much more affectionate when they were alone.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

It was two nights before their wedding… and the last night they will share before their respective "friends" pull them away from each other saying it was inappropriate for the bride and the groom to be together the night before. She was standing on the balcony of their condo, looking at the full moon in the sky. She thought of Inuyasha, and wondered if he was happy for Kikyou. It was strange of her to think of him on this night out of all, but it all didn't matter to her.

She loved Sesshoumaru.

Arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her backwards, caused her to fall back on a hard solid chest as she sighed contentedly. She felt him nuzzle her hair, as she giggled.

"I love you Sessh."

"I love you too."

_And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said in a gentle voice, as he stared at the couple who were obviously so much in love with each other.

Sesshoumaru lifted the veil covering her face, seeing her sapphire orbs glittering with happiness. She mouthed an 'I love you'. He returned it. With that, he kissed her softly with all the love he could muster in that small kiss.

The rest of the world was blurred, and they were just alone. Right there, and right now.

_  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

He looked at her. They were married for five years already, time was passing by so fast. He still had a habit of watching her as she slept. His watch that was hidden in his drawer was slowly ticking, getting him very annoyed. He would lose her one day. She was only human. But right then… it didn't matter. She was his. For now.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Haha forgive me if that story was crappy. I don't know, I just really wanted to use that song with them.  But R&R and tell me what you think!!


End file.
